Quaffles, Quidditch and Captains
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'They think something's going on between us.' 'Did you tell them that nothing is happening between us' he asked. 'Yes,' I sighed. 'Did you tell them that you're helping me with quidditch plays' 'Yeah.' 'Let me guess, they took that as an innuendo' I scoffed. 'Obviously.'


Quaffles, Quidditch and Captains

'Done,' Lee announced. 'Can I go now?'

We, Alicia and I, rolled our eyes but nodded anyway. This was all he needed as he practically sprinted out of the library.

'I'll meet you in the common room,' I told her as I gathered my essay and quill. She barely looked up and nodded.

I headed over to Transfiguration section when I spotted a piece lying on the floor. Scrawled messily across the top were the initials OW.

Returning the textbook, I walked towards the common room, looking over the parchment. As I would've expected, it contained quidditch plays. I swear that boy lived and breathed quidditch.

As soon as I entered the common room, I spotted him sitting besides the twins and walked towards them.

'You left something in the library Wood,' I said as I handed him the parchment.

'Thanks,' he said, relief washing over his features.

'Are those the plays for the match against Ravenclaw?' He nodded. 'Can I give you some advice?'

'Sure,' he said sounding amused as if he was just indulging me.

'Look them over again. They won't work.' I turned on my heels and found the twins trying to force feed Trevor something.

'Put Trevor down,' I said warningly. They froze and let go of Trevor before sitting on their invention.

Before I could snatch it away from them, Wood stood before me.

'They won't work? How won't they work?' he asked, his Scottish accent becoming thicker in agitation.

Before I knew it, he had dragged me over to one of the sofas and forced me to explain.

'Explain,' he commanded his voice sounding slightly aggravated.

I rolled my eyes but complied. 'Your play relies on the Ravenclaw chasers being average but you're underestimating them.'

'What?' He looked down at the play once again.

'Davies, Boot and Finch-Fetchley are good. Very good. Something that you seem to forget.' I paused as I caught sight of the look of understanding that crossed his face.

'So for the play to work we need to space our chasers out more.'

'Exactly.'

'What about these?' He asked as he pulled out a small handful of parchment and moved closer towards me.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The scream left Neville's throat as I cheered alongside him.

As Angie and Katie weaved through the bludgers and the opposing chasers, they faked to the side and Ally came speeding through the middle, seemingly from nowhere. But then as she approached the hoops, she passed effortlessly to Angie and they scored yet another goal.

They were using my plays.

'Stop being a gentleman Potter,' Wood shouted. 'Knock her off of her broom.'

I scrambled for my wand and cast a quick sonorous charm. 'Harry James Potter,' I warned. 'Don't you dare listen to him!

As the game drew to a close a deafening cheer rang out from the Gryffindor side. By now it was custom for me to sneak into the changing rooms and congratulate the girls.

However as I walked down towards the changing rooms, hands emerged from behind a door and yanked me into the room.

'Here she is boys,' Fred announced.

'The lady of the hour,' finished George.

I quickly glanced around the room, took in the Gryffindor boys in varying stages of undress and turned red at the sight of the shirtless keeper. Immediately, I spun around and headed for the door.

'Where are you going?' asked a Scottish voice almost immediately.

'In case you haven't noticed Wood, this is the boy's changing room. I can't be in here because I'm a girl.' I moved to open the door but the twins stood before it.

'We've got some good news for you,' they announced.

Oliver moved forward. 'We'd like to welcome you to the team as our official play maker.'

I turned to frown at him. 'No thank you.'

'Excuse me?'

'I don't want to be on the team.'

His eyes flashed as if he was accepting a challenge. 'Why not lass? You're really-'

'Be quiet leprechaun.'

He smothered a smile. 'Leprechauns are Irish.'

'Yes well I don't know what the Scottish equivalent is,' I sighed I was getting off track. 'That's beside the point.' I straightened up. 'I know exactly what you're doing. You think that because you made your accent heavier that I will melt like other girls. Well that doesn't work on me.' I jabbed a finger at his chest and quickly pulled it back when I noticed that he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

'You're on the team lass. Just deal with it.'

'Well then I quit so I'm off the team.'

'You're not off of the team unless the Captain says so.' He sent me a smug look, he thought he'd won. Well he had another thing coming.

'Just give up,' Harry suggested quietly. 'You won't win this one.'

I ignored him and we continued arguing for the next two hours.

As he approached me, I sighed.

'Come on lass,' he said his accent seeming to be constantly thick. Thankfully, his accent didn't affect me.

I followed him to an isolated corner of the common room as he set the pieces of parchment out before me.

As I scanned them over, I was acutely aware of his eyes on my face. I rubbed my cheek self consciously. Did I have something on my face? He chuckled quietly.

'These are all defensive. Personally, I think that our defence is stronger than our offense. I mean we do have Fred and George as our beaters.' He was looking at me strangely again.

'Did you know that I'm the only person on the team that you call by their last name?'

'You're right. Sorry, Oliver. I guess I didn't realize.' I looked down at the parchment in my hands. 'So for this to work-'

'Hey Olly,' Fred said as they squashed in beside us.

Oliver screwed his eyes shut in annoyance. 'Don't call me that.'

'Why not?' I asked quietly still looking down at the plays before me

'Well, Miss play maker,' George began, demanding all of my attention. 'Our dear Olly here has a great aunt Agnes that pinches his cheeks and call him that.'

'How old were you?'

'She still does it,' he muttered.

'That's adorable.'

'Oh hush lass.' I looked away to hide the almost indistinguishable red tint to my cheeks. So maybe his accent did affect me.

'Come on,' Oliver urged, tugging my hand as he dragged me into the library.

I sighed as we sat at a table and pulled out our essays. We weren't even looking at plays anymore.

As I got to work, I couldn't help but glance up at him every so often. His eyes were trained onto the words before him, his brows furrowed in concentration and he bit the side of his mouths almost constantly.

'Do you need something lass?' He looked up and I almost started.

'Um, yeah,' I said thinking quickly. 'Can you pass me some parchment please Olly. Sorry I-'

'It's alright,' he said as he passed me the parchment. 'You can call me that.'

I looked at him curiously.

'Alright spill,' Alicia commanded as she sat down on my bed.

'What are you talking about?' I asked as I flicked through the book in my hand.

'What's going on between you and Oliver?' Angie asked as she took the book from my hand and threw it across the room.

'I was just at the good part,' I complained.

'Answer the question!'

'I'm helping make the plays. What's the big deal? You guys already knew that.'

'Yes of course. Quidditch plays,' she smirked, picking up on a double meaning that didn't exist.

I rolled my eyes and ignored their constant questions as I walked out of the dorm.

'Angie and Alicia are driving me mental,' I complained as I threw myself besides Olly and the twins.

'Why?' Olly looked up at me as he put his stack of new plays to the side.

'They think something's going on between us.'

'Did you tell them that nothing is happening between us?' he asked.

'Yes,' I sighed.

'Did you tell them that you're helping me with quidditch plays?'

'Yeah.'

'Let me guess, they took that as an innuendo?'

I scoffed. 'Obviously.'

'Did you tell them that we're going to Hogsmeade together this weekend?'

'Yes-wait. What?'

'Great,' he stood, gathered his things and dropped a quick kiss on my cheek. 'I'll meet you in the great hall, alright lass?'

I nodded still shocked, when he had left; I turned to face the twins.

'What in the name of all things magical just happened?'

Fred smirked. 'I looked like our fearless leader finally asked you out.'

'What? Finally?'

George grinned as Fred handed some money over to him. I raised an eyebrow, demanding an explanation. 'Fred bet that he'd just grab you and snog you senseless during one of your sessions.'


End file.
